Pura Sangre
by NSH Group
Summary: Esta novela la escribo yo y no tiene nada que ver con Casi Angeles pero es de tipo de Casi Angeles y Erreway. Roddy Suarez es un chico cerrado.El no tiene amigos, esta solo...Pero eso va a cambiar cuando va a comenzar el colegio.Ahi va a conocer muchos chicos muy diferente de el. Alan Blanco,Mampu Gonzalez, Elicia Guttierez, Abrill Rodriguez y muchos mas van a cambiar su vida.LEE!


**CHAPTER 1**

Cuando comienza el colegio, Roddy Suarez odiaba su vida.

''Por que existo?'' pensava el. Levanto de su cama y apaga la alarma.

Estas despierto? – escucho el voz de su mama, pero no respondio.

Dale mi amor, hoy es tu primer dia en escuela secundaria,te vas a estudiar en ''Pura Sangre''…

Pura Sangre fue la más famosa escuela secundaria privada en Córdoba. Alli estudiaron los chicos de gente mas famosos y mas ricos de Argentina.

Por que tanto quieres que studio alli? – preguntaba Roddy con la decepción.

Por que es un colegio mas famoso en el pais… y por que.. – hablava su mama.

Y por que mi papa estudiaba alli? – pregunto Roddy.

Roddy fue un chico que cercio sin papa. Su papa murio cuando el tenia solo tres anyos. Y su mama, Ariana Suarez hico todo por el,ella solo queria que su hijo tiene una vida normal.

Y cuando va a venir Joaquin? – pregunto su mama, cambiando la tema.

No se por que todavia no arribo. – respondio Roddy.

Bueno, dale que no te espera tanto…

Joaquin llego a la casa de Roddy. El fue ''El amigo del alma'' de Roddy, o asi pensaba el. Joaquin fue un ninyo arogante.

Te perdiste totalmente man! – hablava Joaquin – Todo el verano fuiste en tu cuarto jugando esas pavadas?

No son pavadas, son video games y eso es mi vida…

Vos sos loco, solo eso me voy a decir.

Bueno.. gracias!

Ademas …

Que?

Sabes quien tampoco va a estudiar en Pura Sangre?

No, quien?

Abrill Rodriguez!

QUE?! – grito Roddy – me estas jodiendo!

No enserio… y no saebes que cara puse yo cuando me dijeron!

AbrilL Rodriguez fue una cantante pop , la mas famosa del pais. Ella es una chica mas Hermosa, una chica de que un chico solo podria sonar. Pero todos sabieron que ella es una estrella pop solo por la plata de su papi, pero tampoco ella tenia un voz incredible. Roddy y Joaquin estan enamorados en ella.

5 minutos despues, Roddy y Joaquin llegaron en el colegio. Ahi esaba lleno de gente. Roddy se sentia muy mal.

Relax Man! Todo va ser perfecto!

De repente, alguien empujó Roddy.

Ajj… Perdon… - dijo un chico con sonrisa, pero Roddy no respondio.

Ajj Perdon… que piensa el que es esto?! – grito Joaquin.

Que te pasa a vos?

Me re enojo cuando veo este pendejo!

Y… quien es el?

Me estas jodiendo no?

No…

No me digas que no sabes quien es?

No.. no se … deberia?

Bueno…de verdad no.. pero por que vivis en Cordoba y por que el es el chico mas famoso en Cordoba!

El chico mas famoso? Que te pasa Joaquin?

Alan Blanco… no me digas que no sabes quien es…

No se!

Bueno… el es Alan Blanco, el hijo de Julian Blanco, el hombre que tiene una fabrica de automoviles.

Creo que se quien es Julian Blanco.. pero…

De repente las chicas empezaron a gritar.

Que pasa? – Joaquin.

ES ABRIL! – grito Roddy.

De un auto grande salio una chica Hermosa con las piernas largas y el pelo castaño.

Inmediatamente después ella salio su papa con pasos rapidos.

- Cambiа еsa expresión de la cara… - susurró su padre. De repende Abrill cambio su expresion de un assesino y empezo hablar.

- Los quiero mucho a todos pero ahora no puedo ni hacer photos con ustedes ni nada… estoy aca por otra cosas…

''TE AMO ABRILL'' – grito alguien.

Ajj que lindo… los amo a todos.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela.

Estas feliz ahora? – pregunto su papa.

Pensaste que es tan facil? – de repente aparecio un chico de frente a ella.

Ajj Alan.. Papa segui me voy a llegar sola – de esas palabras su papa segui adelante.

Que quieres Alan?

Pensaste que es tan facil dejar me solo en la fiesta?

Deberia ir..

Como sea,vos y yo tenemos algo inacabado… - dijo Alan Blanco tocándola suavemente por la mano, аcercando con ganas de besar la.

ABRIL! – grito su papa.

Ya voy! – se fue rapidamente .

EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER:

Por que esa sonrisa? – Joaquin.

Que? – Roddy.

El! – dijo Joaquin.

Aj.. como dijiste que se llama?

Alan.. – dije Joaquin pero…

Blanco! – dijo otro chico.

Quien sos? – pregunto Joaquin.

Soy Mampu… Mampu Gonzalez … el amigo de ese chico.

…

Estan en la aula numero 23? – pregunto Valencia.

Si… con el professor Carara… - dijo Alan.

…

Hola soy Alan Blanco…

Joaquin!

Roddy…

Como? – pregunto Alan.

Roddy!

Me allegro… Mampu hermano… esta mia!

Que?

Abrill.. esta mia!


End file.
